Madoka Magica - My Feelings for you - KyoSaya One-Shot
by Auron Kaname
Summary: After the death of Sayaka Miki Kyoko Sakura fell into depression. Madoka came to check on her and told her Kyubey said that there is no way for a witch to return to being human. Madoka and Kyoko decided to prove him wrong Homura joining them. Will they save Sayaka find out here. KyoSaya with slight HomuMado.


Madoka Magica – My feelings for you

A KyoSaya One shot

**Sayaka Miki's Bedroom**

It was a small wish that she wanted granted before the worst happened.

The young red head was in a state of depression over the death of the blue haired girl she had fallen in love with.

"Sayaka" Kyoko Sakura cried hugging her knees to her chest regretting not saving Sayaka Miki from turning into a witch.

Kyoko then remembered some of Sayaka's last few words, "The balance between hope and despair is always zero."

These words always made Kyoko wonder if there was a way to save her but she knew they were nothing more than just words.

"Sa- I I mean Kyoko-San?" Kyoko looked at the pink haired girl standing next to her chair.

"M Madoka" wiping the tears from her eyes she tried to put a smile on her face "what's up."

"You loved her didn't you?" Kyoko didn't say anything as the innocent young girl said this she just nodded.

"You know maybe if I told her I could have saved her." Kyoko knew she was just fooling herself "I'm an idiot aren't I?"

"No you're not I can understand to be honest I'd be the same if it happened to Homura-Chan" the red head looked at Madoka with a shocked look on her face but knew she was serious then smiled.

"Heh I guess we have something in common don't we?" the tears started up in Kyoko's tears again.

"I've been thinking Kyubey told us a witch can't be turned back into a human and a Grief Seed can't be turned back into a Soul Gem but maybe we can try and prove IT wrong." Madoka said this hoping Kyoko would want to try it.

"You want to try?" Kyoko stood up and looked towards the door "Akemi"

"Sayaka's witch is right outside this house" looking over at the bed at Sayaka's unmoving corpse on her own bed.

Kyoko turned serious at this information, "Let's go" upon transforming Kyoko Homura and Madoka entered the labyrinth and encountered Oktavia Sayaka's Witch.

"Sayaka I'm going to bring you back" pulling out Oktavia's grief seed Kyoko made a promise to return her to normal and the fight started.

Five hours in it seemed like the words were starting to get through to Sayaka.

**Inside Oktavia **

"u uhh w where am I?" Sayaka awoke in a dark abyss surrounded by nothing but darkness then looked in front of her and saw a witch that looked like her.

"Go back to sleep let despair and hatred take over" the Darker blue haired Sayaka with demonic red eyes tried to keep her original self-asleep.

"heh mayb- huh t that voice" Sayaka could hear not one but two voices "SAYAKA-CHAN PLEASE COME BACK TO US!" Sayaka knew that voice "m Madoka?"

"SAYAKA I KNOW YOUR IN THERE" Sayaka was shocked at the second voice she heard "Kyoko" she then knew Homura Kyoko and Madoka were all trying to bring her back and could see the fight on the outside "no stop."

"Go to SLEEP" the witch approached Sayaka but was stopped when a light surrounded her "NO I WON'T! My friends are here to save me."

Sayaka somehow managed to gain control over her witch from within and then saw it starting to attack Kyoko who was wounded and at her limit "STOP."

**Outside Oktavia **

"d damn it all" Kyoko and Homura were at their limit and weren't sure if they could win and then Oktavia went for one more slash until "STOP!"

Oktavia stopped at this Kyoko looking shocked but then looking at the Grief Seed in her hand glowing an aqua marine blue shine "s Sayaka."

"Kyoko, Madoka, Homura I'm sorry I've caused you so much trouble" Kyoko smiled "heh idiot" Kyoko and her group managed to get through to Sayaka and her Soul Gem finally returned to normal the witch vanishing and Sayaka waking up as the group entered her room.

"Sayaka" Kyoko was in tears again "I" Kyoko was caught off guard as the blue haired girl hugged the spear wielding red head "Thank you Kyoko hey can you guess what I'm going to tell you?"

Kyoko thought about it for a minute "umm that I'm an idiot for almost getting myself killed to save you?" Sayaka laughed at this "really? No it's not that"

The red haired girl looked her in the eyes pulling out from the hug "then what?"

Sayaka then whispered in Kyoko's ear making her blush a deep crimson "I love you Kyoko."

"Sayaka I y yeah I uh love you too" Kyoko was embarrassed but did tell her how she felt at last.

The two then shared a soft and passionate kiss and then pulled away from each other and went asleep for that night.

Madoka and Homura then left not long after Madoka happy to have her best friend back and Homura happy to have helped Madoka be happy again "good night Homura-Chan."

Before Madoka could start walking home Homura stopped her "Madoka wait I uh" she was blushing.

"Hmm what is it?" Madoka was smiling at her friend.

"I uh… I love you Madoka Kaname" Madoka blushed a little but spoke "me too Homura Akemi I love you too" after sharing a kiss between them they both headed to their homes.

**Phew well this was pretty difficult to think about on writing. I decided to make this as a side project to my Kingdom Hearts RoxShi fanfic. **

**I'm still thinking on what to do for chapter three of that one but for now I'm made this one shot as side project, I hope you enjoyed reading and until next time Stay Cool guys see you in Chapter 3 of my Kingdom Hearts fanfic.**


End file.
